The wolf pup and her bull
by writersblock23
Summary: Arya and Gendry four years after they leave Harrenhal and looks at how they deal with the war, not sure where I'm going with this.
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down on them, Arya and Gendry trode through the mud and ruins of the burned holdfast, the lions had been through already. Arya kept a sword strapped across her back and needle at her hip, Gendry carried their food and a long sword he couldn't use it but it scared off the smaller thieves to see a big boy like him armed as opposed to Arya she didn't frighten anyone until they saw her fight. They found a barn which was relatively unscathed from the fires, it had slight scorch marks but it would do. They huddled in the barn cold still, the wind howled through the broken windows letting some of the rains in. The curled up together in the centre of the barn both of them were drenched to the bone. Arya took the first watch sitting on a ledge near one of the windows, it didn't matter where she sat in this rain she could have stayed dry and seen just as much, she passed the time by sharpening needle, it gleamed the way a sword should but she could still the blood on it.

Arya looked down at Gendry he slept peacefully in the one blanket they had. Arya looked out into the rain and wondered where Jaqen had ended up, her eyes started to droop it had been nearly four years since she had escaped Harrenhal with Gendry and Hot pie, Hot pie had died only a few months after they escaped he took a slash to the foot when they were surprised by outlaws, they fought them off and kept most of their gear, but Hot pie got sick the rot set in and within a few weeks he was delusional with fever, they found a maester but even he couldn't do anything for the boy, Arya gave him the gift of mercy, they buried him in a shallow grave and left the small town on the river bank behind. Neither Arya or Gendry had mentioned the boy since that day, they just persisted on they had seen nearly every side of the war they had been captured by Lannisters and hidden from Baratheon soldiers, they had fought outlaws and spent no more than three moons in the one place.

Both of Arya and Gendry had grown in the time they had been travelling Arya was a woman grown now, her hair was long once again, her breasts had come in, her hips had widened and she bleed every moon, she caught looks from passing men and a few had even tried to take her, Gendry was very protective of her when men were looking, he reminded her of Jon. Gendry was a man, but Arya still saw the boy, he had grown even taller to the point where he towered even more over her, even earning a slight beard. Both of them had developed muscle from running and fighting Arya tried to teach him how to use a sword but he was still much better at making one then wielding one. Even so he looked like a hedge knight tall, dark haired, and with muscles developed from hard work.

Arya heard a shuffling from below before she glimpsed the top of Gendry's head poking up from the ladder, they didn't need to wake each other for shifts anymore they just woke up out of habit. "It's my turn. Move over." He shoved her slightly as he squeezed himself onto the ledge with her.

"I'm not tired you can sleep some more."

"Nah, I need you to save me if anyone is to attack." They both laughed at that. "Will M'lady protect me?"

"M'lady is going to slap you soon."

Gendry shifted so his face was pressed right up against hers, "Go on M'lady." He tilted his face so she could easily reach it. Arya moved forward and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and kissed him on the lips. She wasn't sure why, but she just kept going she slipped her tongue into his mouth and felt the warmth as his joined hers. Gendry's hands began to explore, her chest groping uncertainly at her breasts. Arya broke her lips away from his, catching his bottom lip between her teeth lightly, before letting go. "I'm sorry." Gendry apologised pulling away from her. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay Gendry, I want to." She pulled him back to her, laying herself back and pulling him on top of her.

Arya woke the next morning slightly sore, Gendry's arms were draped around here he was warm, small rays of sunlight broke through the holes which used to be windows. She detangled herself from him, and stared down at his naked body as she gathered her clothes she still dressed like a boy even if she could pass for one anymore, they'd leave this morning the rain had seized and it was never safe to stay in a place like this for long, you never knew who owned the lands. Arya started to pack up their things when she heard the grunts of Gendry waking up. "Arya?" He whispered still half asleep.

"I'm here." She called from the window where she was gathering needle and her nameless blade. She felt him behind her as he wrapped his arms back around her one around her waist and the other just below her neck, pulling her against his chest and kissing up and down her neck. "Good morning." He whispered into her neck.

She shrugged him off of with her shoulders. "Get dressed, we should be gone already."

"As M'lady commands." He walked over and shrugged into his pants and tunic.

"Just do what I tell."

"If M'lady does those things she did last night again, I'd be a slave to her." He moved his eyebrows up and down and had a wicked grin on his face when he said it.

Arya slapped his chest. "Just get ready." She couldn't do it without smiling though.

They left the barn before the sun had risen much higher; Gendry grabbed Arya's hand as they walked through the mud thanks to last night's heavy rains.


	2. Stuck between a rock and a hard place

Arya and Gendry made their way away from the Riverland's, the fight was still thick there and nobody could be trusted if they were captured by Lannisters and her name slipped from either one their lips Arya would be traded for a ransom in the best of circumstances or tortured, raped and beheaded in the worst of situations and Gendry would die either way for harbouring a fugitive. Even if they were captured by her brothers men they wouldn't believe it was her, she was long presumed dead and they'd need to bring her to her mother or brother, who may not even recognised her they had lost a young daughter and a kid sister, not a bad tempered sword wielding young woman.

The rains kept persisting as Arya and Gendry headed wherever there wasn't fighting. They'd camped beside the road one night when the arrows started to fly. Arya drew her needle ready, when Gendry yanked on her arm and tried to drag her towards the bushes. "No, I'm going to fight, I'm tired of running." She snapped at him.

Arya didn't have time to respond before Gendry threw her over his shoulder. "Don't be stupid."

They crouched in the limited cover they could find and waited out the majority of the fighting, they saw capes of crimson meet grey banners; there was blood everywhere the field was coated in the sticky liquid. Arya and Gendry began to sneak back away as things died down, until a flurry of arrows flew into the trees, all caution thrown to the wind Arya and Gendry stayed as low as possible and piss bolted through the foliage as arrows rained down on them Arya felt the steel tips graze her a few times as she ran, until she came across a large set of tree roots with caverns just big enough for a person to fit in. Arya dove into the hole bunching herself up so she could squat.

It was then that Arya realised that she was alone and the arrows had stopped, she poked her head up from the earth and looked anxiously for Gendry. "Gendry." She hissed into the almost too quiet environment, then she heard a grunt, from just beyond sight, she pulled herself out of the hole and drew needle taking cover behind the tree she waited until the noise can closer, Arya swirled round the tree needle's tip pressed right against his throat apple, when she met the man eye to eye it was Gendry but he was limping. Arya looked down to see an arrow within his leg, he gave her a small smile before falling to his knees, he had a small gash just above his left eye as well.

Arya pulled Gendry up as much as she could he wasn't light she began to drag him to her cover spot; Arya noticed that all there food was gone. "Gendry, where's our stuff?" She asked him anxiously.

Gendry winched, "I got hit and then they were chasing me, I was carrying too much weight so I dropped what I could. The food seemed like the most replaceable and I knew you'd beat me bloody if I lost another sword."

"Alright it's okay, we'll clean you up." She fumbled for the limited amount of healing supplies they had, a few dressings, a needle and some thread. "Bite down on this." Arya offered him her belt, it would taste great but she couldn't have them discovered. "Did you see what colour was chasing you?"

"It was the Starks, Arya where hiding from Starks. They can take you home, bring you back to your family, we should go and tell them who you are, and they'll probably have a maester or someone who can do a better job with my leg then you."

"No, I can't ever go home." She snapped at him. "This is my home and your my family now. Arya Stark is dead and everyone knows that." Arya felt tears begin to well in her eyes. "Just lie down." She wiped the tears away as she pulled the leg of Gendry's pants up; she pulled the arrow out, poured some water on the wound and a little wine to clean it. She stitched Gendry up with little complaint both of them had accumulated scars over the years and gotten good at patching little things like this up. "Can you walk?"

Gendry tried to rise, but fell back down with a grunt of pain. "No."

"Perfect we're stuck here for a few days." She packed up their little hole camp and huddled in as far from Gendry as she could. A light snow was beginning to fall, not the kind that would stick until morning just makes the night cold.

"Do you want to go home?" Gendry asked frankly.

"No, I don't have a home other than the open road." She looked down, she didn't want Gendry to see her on the brink of tears, Arya hadn't thought about going home to Winterfell in nearly two years. "They're better off without me anyway."

"You are so full of shit sometimes, you have a home and a family to go back to and you get this close and now you're just going to walk in the opposite direction. I remember how when we first set out on our own you'd tell me about how great Winterfell was and how you'd visit Jon on the wall and play with Bran and Rickon in the yard and everything would be just as it had."

"I can't go back; I'm not the same person who left!" She yelled at him in desperation. "Gendry maybe you've forgotten but I have more blood on my hands than those men who are fighting that war, things could never be the same anyway. My father is dead, Jon is gone Rickon and Bran won't be children anymore. My brother is a king now, and Sansa is married to another. They can't go back to how they were. I was stupid as Sansa, except I sung my own songs of home and saviour and believed them." Arya couldn't hold back the tears as she talked, they flowed down her face betraying her. Arya had made it so she never cried in front of Gendry or anyone else, she couldn't be the Lord's daughter.

"Come here." Gendry held his arms open for her.

"No." Arya sulked like a sullen child.

"Come on." Gendry grinned as he dragged himself over with one arm and held the other open and waiting.

"I'm not a child that needs comforting." Arya fumed moving away from him, but unsuccessfully, she had backed herself into a corner in their small hiding spot.

"Yeah you are." He wrapped his arms around her pushing his back against the wall, pulling her in front of him. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arms, silently while she let the tears roll, Gendry leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You don't have to worry we'll go anywhere you want, I'd following you to the end of the world and back again." He kissed the side of her face and they fell peacefully to sleep.

Author's Note: Feel free to tell me what you think of my story good or bad.


	3. Caught

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews especially however wrote the second one I received, it's the only one I've ever gotten that's made me laugh and believe it or not English is my first language and I even got an award for toping the end of year English exam last year, though my spelling and punctuation are appalling, I don't know if that says more about me or my school though.

Arya stomped into their camp frustrated, she was hungry because of Gendry abandoning their food they hadn't eaten in nearly a week, they had plenty of water since there was a river not too far away, it was pretty clean but Arya was hesitant every time she went there she'd stay out of sight in case one of her brothers banner men happened upon her, a young girl alone in the woods with no one else around, and a men who'd been on campaign for months now, it wasn't hard to figure out what would happen. Arya had originally looked for their food but it was gone, she'd tried hunting but most of the game was scared away from the camp which the soldiers had set up in the clearing.

Arya found Gendry dozing, there wasn't much to do while he couldn't walk. Arya gave him a light kick in the ribs. He woke. "Get anything?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes, I bagged a deer and even manage to meet one of the children of the forest while I was out. Of course I didn't get anything! All the games gone and you lost our food." She gave him another kick to the ribs.

"Hey stop that, if I didn't drop the food it would me that got dropped."

"I still say we should just take some of it, they don't keep their food stash far from the edge of camp, and I sneak in and out." She looked at Gendry, she'd made the same argument at least ten times but he wouldn't budge that it was her family she'd be stealing from. "How's your leg?"

"Better I can walk a bit now."

"Can you run?"

"Of course not."

"Good." Arya sprinted out of his reach. "Here." She threw him needle.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us some food. Don't worry I've got myself a knife tucked into my breeches covered by my shirt, I'll be fine."

Arya crept to the camp cautious every step of the way as she kept herself low. She made her way to the edge of the bushes and saw a clear line to the food storage. Arya moved quick as a deer and silent as a shadow. She found herself creeping between tents and walking as not to attract the attention of anyone.

She reached the crates which they kept food in, Arya pushed up against the crates and began to riffle through them, she lifted out a slab of cold salted beef, some bread and rations of grain. Arya tucked away her treasures in a sack, just as she had the last ration hidden a guard came around the corner, his eyes looked at the scene and put together exactly what had happened. "Thief." He yelled, trying to seize her, he grabbed her arm. Arya was quicker though, she whirled into the motion as he pulled her towards him, blade hidden she thrust it into his throat and slit across, his flesh opened up and blood poured out of the wound, splattering all over Arya. For a second his grip tightened then released her arm as he fell to the ground lifeless.

Arya was free until she saw men charging at her, Arya turned and sprinted. The camp was chaotic there were people everywhere, she used them as much as she could weaving in between and rushing past overs knocking things over where she could. The men continued to chase her. Arya saw the edge of the camp and pushed her muscles harder, she ran like there was no tomorrow. Outside the camp wasn't safety though, she had to keep going through the forest. Arya felt it as branches cut her skin but she kept running.

Eventually Arya had lost them within the forest. She carefully made her way back to Gendry, he was asleep once again. Arya sat down beside him and examined her catch, this could feed them for nearly two weeks if they rationed it right, by then Gendry should be able to walk.

Three days passed relatively quiet, they hadn't seen anyone. Arya was sitting watch when Gendry came up from behind her; he threw his arm around her, letting one hand slide into her shirt, grabbing her breast. "You could have bled out from that arrow wound you know."

"Well, all that blood had to go somewhere else didn't it." He kissed the top of her head and gave her breast a squeeze.

"Not tonight." Arya relaxed back into his back, he wouldn't move his hand. "You can take watch I'm sleeping."

Gendry watched as she slept her body pressed up against hers, until he began to feel his eyes droop, lately he hadn't been able to stay awake for an entire shift. They slept peacefully. The next morning Arya woke to the feel of steel at her neck, she opened her eyes to find soldiers holding a sword to her throat. "You're right this one is quite pretty, well worth the chase."

Arya felt Gendry at her back still, she woke him with and elbow to the ribs, the movement cause the sword to cut her neck, no worse than a shaving wound. Gendry hadn't opened his eyes, when he asked "What's wrong?"

"You feel asleep."

"Come on get up." The soldiers yelled lifting Arya to her feet, some of them had seen her kill their comrade and yet they were wearier of Gendry. "Don't do anything stupid boy." They warned him. Arya and Gendry were checked for any weapons, they took the three swords they had, the knife Arya kept on her and everything else in their small camp. "Can you walk boy?" They asked Gendry looking at his leg.

"Yes." He answered simply. Both of them remember from Lommy what happens when you can't walk.


	4. Fight

Arya and Gendry found themselves in tied to a post inside a wooden cage, there were prisoners all around them, most still had evidence of Lannister red in their clothing. Arya had received a very warm welcome from them, she couldn't make out most of the shouting between everyone speaking at once and all the whistling, though from past experience she guest she didn't want to know what they were saying. Gendry was around the other side of the post they couldn't see each other but Arya knew he was there.

The day passed slowly there wasn't much to do but blister in the sun, soldiers walked passed. It was quiet, nobody really was animated they just sat there sleeping. It was about noon when a man came to question them, he was nicer than the tickler she'd give him that. "So, why were you two out here all alone?"

Arya knew the story well. "We were making for a port, but your battle got in the way."

"Where are you from?"

"Kings landing originally but we haven't been back in years."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Ariel Waters and this is Gendry Waters."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a stone maesters daughter and Gendry is an apprentice blacksmith."

"If you're from the south girl, why do you talk like a northerner?" Arya didn't have an answer for this one, she tried to think but there was no reason a girl born and raised in Kings landing should have a northern accent. She was still looking for an answer when his hand flew out and grabbed her face. "Now you listen to me you little slut. Don't lie to me." He released her face. "Where are you from?"

"Kings landing I was born and raised on the street of stone."

"And where did you learn to kill a man?"

"Nowhere in Kings landing is safe, especially not for a girl."

He looked down at her. "You could have made this so much simpler if you hadn't lied to me girl." He left them in their cage the guards seemed to inspect them more frequently after the man had gone, their eyes saying that they knew something she didn't.

Arya didn't have to wait long to see what was happening. Night had fallen when the man came back again, except this time he had two men with him. They seized Arya by the arms and cut the ropes at her wrists. "You put her down!" Gendry yelled at them, he received smack to the face for that he spit blood and kept quiet.

"Come on girly, now we've got to do things the hard way." He grabbed her hair and yanked it into his fist hard enough that she though it would rip out of her skull. They brought her to a large gathering; Arya could smell the wine and ale from a few feet back. A large circle had been made by the men. The man who had her hair drew her into the middle of it. "Now, you've got a choice tell me the truth or I hand you over to my men here and they force it out of you." Arya wouldn't even look at him. "Have it your way. Now men lets teach the little bitch why she should keep at her needle work and leave the fighting to us. Who wants to make the slut scream first?"

"I will." One of them stepped forward her was all bravado, he was nearly six foot and balding. The man let go of her hair and threw her at him, he caught Arya in his massive arms, squeezing her tight as her lifted her off of the ground "Don't struggle too much, you might actually enjoy this." Arya decided that she wasn't going down without a fight she threw her head back into his face, braking his nose. He let her go only for her to spin around and land a kick in hips ribs, then smashing her foot into his kneecap sending him to the ground.

"The bitch has got fight." Another one of them yelled as he stepped forward, this one was skinner and younger than the last. "I like a girl with a bit of fight." He licked his lips and launched himself at her, he grabbed at her, but she manage to dance mostly out of the way, he only reach her right shoulder, grabbing hold of her shirt he ripped it with force, Arya felt the fabric sag and the cold air running over her shoulder and breast as he continued to circle her. Arya waited for him to strike only to feel arms curl around her from behind she threw an elbow back and caught him in the throat. The skinny man threw himself at her again, this time shoving her toward the fall of men face first. "Where are you going sweetheart?" They chuckled tossing her back in, a few grabbing a squeeze beforehand. Arya saw him charge he got so close, Arya swung her left arm out and sent him sprawling to the ground.

Two of them twins this time came together, one in front, one behind. The one behind her grabbed her wrapping his hand over her mouth. "Try not to scream." He whispered in her ear. Arya bit down so hard on his hand that it was him that screamed, she pulled herself away bringing some flesh with her, Arya spat on the ground to get the skin and taste out of her mouth, only to have his brother charge, tackling her to the ground, straddling her. He planted a sloppy kiss on her mouth. "The bitch is mine!" He called. Arya threw her head forward cracking their skulls together, before driving a knee into his crutch. Arya pushed him aside getting to her feet.

"Stop." the original man called as other takers lined up. Arya was halfway to her feet when two men seized her arms one on either side of her. Arya started to kick when the original man came up. "Stop it lass neither of these ones are going to touch you." He moved her hair out of her face. "Now have you had enough?" Arya looked at him before she spat in his face. "That's it bring the little slut to the king he'll know what to do with you."

Arya was hoisted up, it didn't matter how much she kicked. She didn't care who saw that she was acting like an animal or her breast hanging out of the remnants of her shirt. She wouldn't be brought in front of Robb.

"Bring her little friend too." He called as some squire ran off to fetch Gendry.

Author's Note: Let me know what you think, if you like this or was it too much.


	5. Family

Arya was brought into Robb's tent kicking, Gendry was already kneeling looking down at the floor, he'd acquired a few more bruises since the last she had seen him. Arya could feel his eyes on her as they brought her in, she was covered dirt and some blood, her shirt was ripped and her hair messed. They let her stand on her feet, when the original man threw her a cloak. "Cover yourself up, you stupid slut."

"Stop calling me a slut." She snapped at him.

"Which would you prefer whore or tramp?" He put his face right in front of hers.

"Which would you prefer left or right?" Arya smiled.

"What?" Before the word had fully left his lips, Arya's hand flashed out clawing the skin near his right eye, leaving bloody scratches. "You little cunt!" He slapped her hard, Arya could feel the blood in her mouth and her cheek throbbing. He wasn't done he kicked her in her stomach, Arya fell to her knees and grabbed middle, she spat some blood on the ground and looked up at him, blood still dribbling from the corner of her mouth. If looks could kill he'd be in trouble right now. "Keep your eyes down, bitch." He raised his hand to slap her again.

"Stop!" A sure voice sounded, for a minute Arya believed the impossible that it was her father talking, but as the man strode forward Arya saw that it was merely Robb. It was nearly five or six years since Arya had last seen Robb at the gates of Winterfell, when she left with their father to go south. Behind him trailed a beautiful woman, heavy with child and Grey Wind, Robb's direwolf. They strode to where council seats sat, Robb passed her without a second glance as did the woman, but Grey Wind stopped and sniffed her before licking the side of her face, Arya gave him a little scratch on the ear before he joined his master. "You sent for me to pass punishment and that is what I will do, don't touch the girl." He shifted his look from the man to Arya. "You are lucky Grey Wind would usually bite an enemy not licked them." He looked at the man again. "I take it the boy has been giving you trouble."

"No, he was fine until we took his little squeeze away from him. It's been this ungrateful girl, your grace. She was caught stealing a few days passed, when one of our men caught her, your grace so she slit his throat. We chased her out of the camp but she lost us in the wilderness, we tracked her and eventually found the whole these two had been squatting in. We took them prisoner. When I came to interrogate them the girl answered every question without hesitation, she says her names Waters, but I'd bet my life that she's actually a northern girl. Afterwards she mounted an escape."

"You filthy liar!" Arya screamed. "You through me at them and said they'd rape the answers out of me."

"Hold your tongue girl." Robb commanded.

The man continued. "She was recaptured but not before she broke one man's nose, shattered two of his ribs and kicked his knee so bad, they wonder if he'll be able to walk without a limp, another man she ripped so much flesh off his hand, that it will be weeks before he can wield a sword and she's left two of the men unconscious. Also she left me with these beautiful marks on my face."

Robb looked down at her and she stared right back at him. "You don't lack fight do you? Do you know what theft, murder or assault of one of my officer's means?"

"Death." She answered simply.

"Yes one of those things means death and you've committed all of them what am I going to do with you?"

"Let me go with a slap on the wrist." She smiled at him. "Robb, I'm just a harmless little girl." Arya stopped smiling as she realised from the looks around her the mistake she'd just made.

"You little bitch, how dare you treat the king in the north with such disrespect. Don't worry your grace. I'll cut this one's tongue out." The man seized her face and held a dagger to her mouth. "Open up girly."

"No, don't." Robb stepped toward her. "Who are you really, don't lie to me girl or I'll let him take your tongue out."

"Just tell the truth Arya." Gendry spoke.

Arya looked down and puffed out a sigh. "I am Arya of house Stark the second daughter of Lord and Lady Stark."

Arya didn't expect the reaction everyone but Robb in the room went silent, he chucked a glass across the tent, shattering it on the pole, before pulling out a dagger of his own, pushing the other man aside and holding it to Arya's throat. "You better not be playing me false girl otherwise you'll wish I had his tongue out. You're not the first one to claim to be my sister." He removed the blade from her throat. "Now who are you?"

Arya looked down she'd come too far to stop. "I am Arya of house Stark."

"Very well then, what are our words?"

"Winter is coming."

"What was your direwolf's name?"

"Nymeria."

"Name all of our siblings."

"Sansa, Rickon, Bran Stark and Jon Snow."

"You know my family then, tell me something that wouldn't have been common knowledge."

"When you were thirteen you first kissed a girl her name was Lila, but because you were so nervous you almost missed."

"Summon my mother she will know from just one looked if the girl is who she claims to be. My mother is even worst then I am when it comes to pretenders." One of the men went scampering off. Robb looked down at her.

Lady Catlyn arrived in a run, he skirts bundled in her hands, and a man carried a blindfold over her eyes. "What is it Robb? Why am I blindfolded?"

"Look mother."

The blindfold was removed. Lady Catlyn had to take a second glance. "Robb is it really her?" Her eyes were filling with tears.

"I think so mother."

Lady Catlyn fell to her knees, she wrapped her arms around Arya and cried into her shoulder. "My child I thought you long dead, the mother has mercy bringing you back to me." She kissed her daughter's face and lifted her from her knees. The cloak they'd given her slipped a little revealing Arya's shirt and breast and Catlyn saw her daughters face properly for the first time. "My child what have they done to you?" She pulled Arya in for another hug and glared at the men behind her. The tent grew thick with tension.

"You were going to let men rape my little sister." Robb fumed through his teeth. "Take any man who laid a hand on her to a nice small cage, I'll deal with them latter. The rest of you leave us." Robb walked closer to Arya and their mother.

"Your grace what about the boy we found with your sister?"

"Put him back in the cells he's still a thief."

"No! Gendry stay here, let go of him." Arya order pushing the men away from him and kneeling in front of him. "What did they do to you?" She moved his hair aside to reveal blood. "Gendry, take him to get cleaned up, is that understood." She glared at them. Robb waved a hand and it was done.

After everyone was gone Arya turned back to her family, Robb embraced her long and hard.


	6. Homecoming

Arya was ushered off to be washed. It felt strange after all these years to be treated like a lady. Arya got in the big tub, the water was steaming, she couldn't remember the last time she'd truly had a hot bath. Lady Catlyn entered the tent, she shooed away the servants, looking Arya she smiled. Arya had been the child Catlyn thought she'd never see again she had given up hope years ago that her second daughter was still alive. Catlyn knelt at the side of the tub and grabbed a cloth she began to scrub Arya's skin, there was many months of dirt and grime on her. "Arya when was the last time you washed?" She scolded her like a child.

"In a bath, not a lake or river."

"Yes."

"The last time we stayed at an inn."

Catlyn was cleaning her arm when she noticed the long scar running between Arya's ribs on her left side. "How did that happen?"

Arya gazed down at the mark and shrugged. "We were in a tavern fight a man pulled sword on me and slide it through, I thought I would die but Gendry carried me to the local maester, he said I was very lucky nine out of ten times that wound would kill."

"You and Gendry are very close then." Catlyn tried not to be too obvious with her fears. She did not like Arya's fondness for this bastard.

"Yes, he's been at my side since I left kings landing."

"Arya, you are still young at heart I know. There are things men want from young girls like you, they can't be trusted. I know he's been your friend but you don't owe him anything."

"I know mother Gendry was like a big brother to me when we first set out I was just a child then, but as time changed so did I and my relationship with Gendry."

"Arya you haven't." Catlyn was shocked.

"It was only the one time." Arya defended herself.

"One time is all it takes, we'll boil you some moon tea and this will all be better." Catlyn stroked her daughter's hair.

"Mother its fine I've bleed."

Catlyn looked at the young woman in front of her and tears welled up, she had missed Arya childhood, she had sent a little girl south and a woman had returned. No matter how much she treated her as such, Arya would never be the little girl Catlyn had let go, the war had touched everyone in the seven kingdoms even Catlyn's little girl. They were silent as Catlyn worked on detangling the knots in Arya's hair. "It would be easier if you just cut it off."

Catlyn felt the weight of Arya's mane in her hands and continued to scrub. "Who ever heard of a proper lady with short hair?" Catlyn joked, thinking of Brienne.

"I'm not a proper lady. I've never been a proper lady and never will. I'm not Sansa." Arya stepped out of the tub and began to dry herself off. Catlyn fussed over Arya as she found an old dress of hers, which would fight Arya. "There has to be a squire around here whose cloths will fit me."

"Arya for tonight could you please just be a girl." Arya was silent as Catlyn helped her into the dress it was difficult she had longer legs and smaller breast than her mother. As Catlyn tied and fiddled with the dress Arya could see the pain in her eyes, she didn't know how to deal with Arya. Catlyn no longer had a child and she'd only ever dealt with Sansa as a women, she wasn't equipped to Arya.

Catlyn sat Arya down and was about to start combing and styling her hair when the flaps of the tent were pulled back, the woman who had accompanied Robb was there, her stomach jutted out. "I'll take it from here Catlyn." She spoke softly.

"Of course your grace." Catlyn bowed before she left the tent.

"Your grace? That means you're Robb's wife then?"

"Yes, my name is Talisa." She stood behind Arya and began to brush. "It was quite a surprise when you turned up. Everyone thought you were dead, though there had been pretenders in the past. It was hard for Robb when they came, he never wanted to get his hopes up but he did every time. It broke your mother's heart again and again to think her daughter was alive and then have it come crashing down. Has anyone told you of your brothers?"

"No, your grace."

"There's no need to call me your grace, I'm Talisa. Your mother just prefers to since she believes it's my fault that we're still fighting this war. Your brothers were captured when Theon took Winterfell, after the place was scorched Robb had men search the place there was evidence down in your family crypts that they may have been living there, sometimes we get reports of them being sighted. But you, according to everyone you were long dead, most said in a gutter in kings landing."

"I don't understand why you're telling me this."

"I'm telling this to make you understand." She pulled the brush a little harder through Arya's hair. "If it turns out that you are not the real Arya, that you are just trying to further yourself in the world and you hurt my Robb or his mother. Then I can think of a few things we do in the free cities that are labelled unspeakable in Westeros, do you understand." Arya nodded and Talisa went back to brushing her hair.

Arya walked to her brother's tent with the queen beside her. As they entered everyone stood, Arya caught Gendry's eye, as he looked her up and down, Arya could see him biting his lip trying not to laugh at her. He couldn't do it for long though he burst out laughing and coped a swift slap over the back of the head from Robb. They were a few men outside of the family dining with them; all of them greeted her as your grace or princess Arya. "I'm no longer just a lord's daughter then?"

"No until my heir is born you are the heir to the north." Robb answered. Arya sat one her brother's right with her on her other side Gendry was across the table from her. The table wasn't very wide. She could even reach her foot across enough to kick Gendry in the shin for laughing at her. Both Arya and Gendry devoured there food like animals, neither of them had had a good meal in years.

"When was the last time you ate?" Her mother sounded shocked.

"When I was in the tower of the hand with father and Sansa." She answered frankly.

"Arya tell me of your travels." Robb paid attention to her alone, not his queen or anyone else, they all stared at Arya. Catlyn seized her daughters hand under the table.

"Well I guess it started, when I was at practice with Syrio, he was showing me new techniques with needle."

"Needle?" One of the men asked.

"It's my sword, the really skinny one. One of the guards took it off me when they captured us. Its castle forged steel Jon had it made for me at Winterfell." Arya continued with her story. "There were Lannister guards, they said I need to come with them. Syrio held them off while I escaped but I don't think he survived there were five of them with real steel and he was alone with only a wooden sword. After that I ran to find father but he wasn't anywhere I headed to the stables. There was a fat boy there, he was going to take me to the queen, he wouldn't let go of me so I just used needle like Syrio taught me. I spent close to a week surviving in flea bottom, I killed pigeons to survive. When I heard they were sentencing father I went to see."

"Oh no Arya you didn't." Her mother interrupted.

"No I didn't see it happen, I was on a statue looking on and as Joffery cried for them to kill father a man was pulling me down. He held me tight against his chest and told me to look at him. Yoren was a good man he pulled me into an alley and cut off most of my hair. After that I was Arry the orphan boy, because if anyone found out I was a girl 'half of them will turn you over for a pardon quick as spit, the other half will rape you first.'" Arya did an impersonation of Yoren. "After that I went around as Arry. Yoren was taking me with a bunch of boys, that's when I met Gendry, to the wall only I'd depart at Winterfell, unfortunately the gold cloaks were looking for Gendry, we came under attack, Yoren and many of the others died. After that we were taken to Harrenhal, they tortured many of us, until lord Tywin returned, he picked me for a girl the first time he saw me. I was his cup bearer for a time, until we escaped with the help of Jaqen Hagar. After that it was an endless amount of being pushed between fighting, sleeping on the road and keeping our heads down."


End file.
